Don't Mess With Kurt
by morgypooh123
Summary: Still recovering from a bad break-up, Kurt runs into an old flame who turns into a new problem. When Blaine finds out, he does all he can to make Kurt feel safe again. Will they patch things up in the meantime?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yay! Finally I wrote the first chapter for a GLEE story! I love Glee with a burning passion :3 so anyway, my first Glee story shall be Klaine because that is my maine ship. Enjoyyy little Gleeks and Klaine shippers!**

**-Morgy**

Kurt POV

So I was walking home from when I saw a familiar face walking around with a very dressed up NYU t-shirt. This was the same face that almost ruined my relationship the first time with my, sadly, ex-boyfriend.

"Kurt! Kurt is that you?" Chandler shouted, running towards me with a giant grin on his face. "I haven't seen you in months! How are you?"

"I'm fine. But I can't chat now," I said sharply. Chandler's face fell, and he mumbled something inaudible. "What was that?" I asked.

"Nothing. You still have my number, right?" he questioned. I didn't say anything. After Chandler almost ruined my relationship, I had deleted his number. But I knew he was expecting me to keep his number so we could catch up in New York, so I remained silent instead of answering. "You know what? I'll just text you. See you 'round, Kurt!" Chandler said, walking off.

I sighed and checked my phone again for the billionth time that week for anything from Blaine. Yes, I was mad at him for what he had done, but I still missed him terribly. And his gorgeous hazel eyes. And those sexy, wild curls.

_Kurt! Stop thinking about him! _I mentally scolded myself. I had been trying and trying to do just that, but it was so hard. Blaine was just an unforgettable person.

I had just put my phone away when it went off again. I was filled with joy; maybe it was Blaine, wanting to make up and get back together.

I looked at my phone, only to see an unknown number on my screen.

Hey Kurt, it seems like you really need a night out. Dancing? A Broadway show? Maybe a stroll through central park? Sounds like a couple things we should do soon ;) -Chandler

And Chandler was already back to the flirty texts. I saved his number to avoid future confusion and answered him:

My schedule is a bit hectic. I don't have the time or the energy to be doing anything. -Kurt

Hopefully he got the point. I was definitely not up to any sort of date.

Ok, I hope I get to see your beautiful face soon. -Chandler

I screamed in frustration and stormed the rest of the way home.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I got one review from Kina-san. This chapter is thanks to her because I never would have thought of what to do. So thank you Kina-san! I hope everyone else enjoys this as well. Anywho, I should be marching in a parade right now, but my hurt hip is allowing me to give you all another chapter!**

**-Morgy**

Kurt POV

Recently, I've been seeing Chandler everywhere and it's scaring me. When I go get my morning coffee, he's there smiling and waving. Every day after I get off of work, he's there to walk me home or I see him in the distance. And one day he came to my apartment to give me my wallet that I "dropped."

It was ugly, brown and looked brand new with random money stuffed into it. Plus, I never told him where Rachel and I lived.

One day, I decided I was too scared to handle this on my own.

"Rach, you home?" I called.

"Yes, Kurt, I'm home. I'm in my room," she called back. I made my way to her room.

"Rachel, do you remember what I told you about Chandler?" I asked.

"Yes, he's attending NYU this year-" she cut herself off. "YOU SAW HIM!"

"Yes, but it seems I've been seeing him everywhere, and the other day he showed up HERE with a wallet that wasn't mine trying to convince me that it was."

"You gave him our address?" she asked confused.

"No, Rachel, he found out where I lived. He knows where I get my morning coffee. He knows where I work. Rach, I think he's stalking me."

"Wait, is that all he's done?"

"Yes, but he's been doing it every day." Suddenly my phone began to ring and it said that it was a blocked caller.

"Hello?" I said into my phone.

_"I know where you live, where you get your coffee and so much more, Kurt. I will get you all to myself. You'll see-" _

The call cut off and I was sitting there shaking on Rachel's bed.

"Oh, sweetie, come here," she said and enveloped me into a bone crushing hug that could only be comforting if it was coming from Rachel Berry.

XXX

Chandler called me at least three times a day or more if I didn't answer. He also kept sending me text messages.

I considered getting a new number, but then Blaine wouldn't have my number. I tried to block Chandler, but he thought ahead and either got a new number or started using a different phone.

Rachel called the police, but they told us that a "little gay boy can't be that dangerous." I hate the NYPD now. Just because she said 'this boy Chandler is stalking my roommate Kurt' everybody automatically assumes we're gay.

I mean we are, but shouldn't the police be helping us- not be prejudice against the gay community.

I had just ignored five calls from Chandler, he called again.

I didn't bother looking at the caller ID because I knew it would just say blocked again.

I was really angry, so I didn't even let him talk.

"Chandler, leave me the hell alone! I thought I let on when you showed up AT MY APARTMENT without me ever telling you where I lived that I wanted you gone. You're just a freaking stalker. You are lucky the police don't want to be involved. Leave me alone because you've ruined enough of my life let alone that you are scaring the hell out of me." I ranted. Then, I heard something I didn't expect from the other end of the line.

"Kurt, this settles it, I'm coming back to New York," I heard a very pissed off yet familiar voice say.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Was the last chapter a cliffhanger? If so, you better thank me because I wrote this chapter today. It took so much time. I'm pretty sure this is my personal favorite chapter so far. Well, right now I'm listening to some country music so I'm sorry if I accidentally quote a song. LET'S THIS THING STARTED. yes that was in the song I'm listening to... Enjoy my lovelies. **

**-Morgy**

Blaine POV

I was so mad. Of course Chandler was in New York. He's freaking attending NYU. Not only is he there and making a move on Kurt, he's stalking Kurt! My Kurt! I ruined our relationship, and this is how I am going to fix it.

I was currently sitting in the airport waiting for my flight. I wanted to punch somebody, but I figured I could save that for Chandler.

Kurt knew I was coming back to New York, but he doesn't know when. This will save me time to track down Chandler and talk.

By the time I made it to New York, it was about 6:30 which gave me about fifteen minutes to find Kurt's favorite coffee shop that he goes to every day at about 7:00. If Chandler is a good stalker, he will be there fifteen minutes in advance just in case.

I made it to the recluse little coffee shop at about 6:44. I took a seat in the far back where I could see the entire shop, and barely anybody could see me.

About five minutes later, Chandler walked in. I knew it was him because he looked antsy and was looking around as if he was waiting for someone. Plus, he was dressed in what looked like five different scarves wound together.

I had at least 10 minutes to talk to him.

"Hey, Chandler! Come here!" I called.

He eventually found me and came and sat across the table from me.

"Chandler, do you know who I am?" I asked calmly.

"My stalker?" he asked with a smirk clearly laughing at his little joke on the inside.

"Very funny-"

"I need to make a call," he said cutting me off.

"Are you going to call Kurt?" I asked and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"H-how do you know?" he asked more nervous than he was before.

"Because when I called Kurt, he thought it was you and screamed everything he probably would've if it actually was you. I need to ask you one thing. Why?" I said trying to keep from yelling and making a scene. Kurt would be here any minute.

"Because I want him. He was in a relationship the last time I showed interest in him, but thanks to Facebook, I know that his boyfriend screwed up that relationship when he cheated on Kurt. And, Blaine, I hope you know that at this point, I have a much better chance of getting with Kurt than you do with getting back together with him. Have a nice day," he got up and went to the other side of the coffee shop where Kurt would definitely see him the minute he walked in.

I noticed Kurt down the block and quickly ordered our coffees. Non-fat mocha and a medium drip.

I ran outside with the coffee and said, "Hey, Kurt!"

"Blaine," he said, surprised yet... relieved?

"I got you coffee. I'll walk you to work," I said and his face brightened.

"Let's go," he said.

XXX

Kurt POV

Blaine came within twenty-four hours. That means something right? Well he walked me to work, and got me my guilty pleasure coffee. Lately, I've been skipping out on the coffee shop because of the possibility of Chandler being there. Today I knew something would turn out well.

Sitting at work, I had a big smile on my face, and Isobel was getting suspicious.

"Who's the guy?" she asked while spinning on her chair.

"My soul mate who came back to catch me after I fell," I said.

"So Blaine is in New York. What a coincidence considering your stalker is still stalking."

"He kind of found out, got pissed off, and flew to New York. He surprised me with my favorite coffee and waked me to work this morning. I hope he comes to walk me home so I don't have to see... him." My whole body shuddered.

"There's someone here to see a Mr. Kurt Hummel," said our new secretary who was standing in the doorway.

"Send him in!" squealed Isobel. "I hope it's Blaine. I want to meet this young man and slap him then hug him."

"Kurt," croaked a strikingly familiar voice. Not the voice I wanted the voice to hear.

I turned around and said, "What the hell are you doing here?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I gave myself a panic attack writing this. I'm still shaking. Anyway, what is going to amount AFTER this chapter is going to be dedicated to my good friend Cassie. I'll put it in my next chapter too, but CHAPTER 5 is going to be for Cassie. This chapter is for all of your feels to give you heart attacks. Your welcome. Sorry about the cliffhanger last chapter, but to be warned, I tried extra hard for there to be a cliffhanger in this chapter too because I'm evil. Please don't kill me. Love you dearies. **

**-Morgy**

Kurt POV

Chandler was standing there looking like a kicked puppy. I was fuming. Isobel was shocked. The secretary slowly backed out of the room and bolted down the hallway.

"I will repeat. What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing. Here" I said slowly.

"Kurt, I'm s-so s-sorry. I never meant for things to get this way. You are just so beautiful, and I was always jealous of Blaine-"

"Get out," I said rather meekly.

"And when I realized you two weren't together anymore I got hopeful, but then you rejected me-"

"Get the hell out of here Chandler!" I shouted so close to crying I'm sure everybody could tell.

I barely heard Isobel call security and watched the now blurry figures take Chandler away when I finally broke down.

I was full out sobbing when Isobel took my phone and called Blaine for me.

XXX

Blaine POV

I was walking aimlessly around the area where Kurt works when Kurt called me.

"Hey," I said with a smile.

"Blaine, it's Isobel. Long story short: Chandler came, Kurt got angry, security took Chandler out, now Kurt is sobbing. Can you take him home?" Isobel asked almost out of breath.

"Yes, bring him down and I'll get a cab."

I quickly found a vacant cab and held the door until Isobel came down with Kurt. He wasn't full out sobbing but there were evident tears still streaming down his face and he looked like he was having trouble breathing.

I told the driver Kurt's address and when he questioned the situation I just told him to get there as fast as legally possible.

XXX

When we got back, I took Kurt to his room and helped into change into his rarely worn sweats and sweatshirt.

He laid down face first into the pillow and started to sob again. I couldn't stand to see him like this so I laid down next to him and put my arms around him.

He soon curled into my arms and looked into my eyes and smiled the tiniest bit. "Thank you, Blaine."

"Kurt, I will always be here for you. Whether it is because you're crazy stalker caused you to have a meltdown at work or you just aren't having good day, my arms will be here open and ready. I still love you." I whispered the last part.

"Blaine, I still love you too, but we really need to talk and right now is not the best time," I could hear him getting choked up again.

I held him tighter and just kept whispering, "It's all okay, love. You are okay. He won't come near you again."

I felt him relax yet again, and I knew he finally fell asleep. He needed it. I stayed in that position for awhile until I heard Rachel walk into the apartment.

XXX

Rachel POV

Isobel sent me a text after she got Blaine to take Kurt home, and I rushed home right after class.

I knew things were going to get out of hand. That's why I called the police in the first place, but I know, somehow, Blaine and I are going to find enough money to hire Kurt a lawyer so he can press charges and file a restraining order.

I slowly entered the apartment, and saw a figure slowly creep out of Kurt's room.

"Who's there?" I called sounding really scared.

"Relax, Rach, it's me, Blaine." Blaine said coming into view.

"Oh thank god. You scared the hell out of me." I gave him a hug. "Good to see you, Blaine. We really need to figure out what the hell we are going to do about this whole situation."

"Agreed, shall we talk on the couch?"

We moved to living room and compared notes for about an hour until we heard a knock on the door.

I froze and Blaine stared at the door like it was Satan himself.

"Kurt, open up this door right now!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So this chapter is dedicated to Cassie. Love you darling. The person at the door is thanks to my sister. Thanks for the idea Em. So anyway, I bet you all hate me for the cliffhanger, and I apologize. I tried to make this chapter much longer so enjoyyy**

**-Morgy**

Blaine POV

I immediately relaxed when I heard the voice. It was none other than Santana Lopez.

Rachel jumped up and opened the door. "Quiet down, Kurt's sleeping," she hissed.

For once, Santana didn't snap a comment back. She nodded her head and joined me on the couch while Rachel went to check on Kurt.

"So there's a stalker," she said.

I nodded, "Chandler the relationship ruiner."

"You did that on your own, Blaine," she snapped.

"San, you know that's not what I meant, but thanks to this, I think Kurt and I are going to be able to fix everything."

"Are you really making this about you?" Santana said as she stood up to look down on me.

"San, calm yourself. I'm not making this about me. I was here for him the minute I found out. I had a chat with Chandler, but I didn't hurt him even though I wanted to so badly. When Chandler showed up at Kurt's work, I felt like I wasn't trying my best to keep _him _safe. Don't say I'm making this about me because the whole reason I'm here is for him. I love him, San. This is going to have something to do with me," I finished my rant and walked into Kurt's room where he and Rachel were sitting on the bed.

"Hey, Blaine," he said with a noticeably forced smile.

"Kurt," I said but I couldn't find any other words to say.

Rachel slipped out of the room and I could hear her talking to Santana. I locked the door and moved over by Kurt.

"How are you," I asked then kissed his cheek.

"Hurting," he said and my heart broke, "but it's not all because of Chandler. Blaine, I know we need to talk, but now isn't the time, but I don't want to wait either."

I heard every single word yet didn't hesitate to kiss him as hard as I could. It was too long.

I pulled away and he kissed my lightly before laying down and looking up at me.

"Kurt, I think I'm going to go out for a bit," I said.

"Want me to come?" he asked while sitting up.

"It might be safer for you here," I started but he quickly stopped me from talking by kissing me.

"I'm coming. I'll be safe with you," he whispered and I could only nod then kiss him again.

I waited for him to make himself "publicly presentable" and we went outside.

"We're going out," I called to the girls and both of their heads snapped up.

"WHAT?" they screamed in unison.

"I know what I'm doing. Relax," I said.

Kurt and I silently slipped out the door.

XXX

We were casually strolling around but I had many other things on my mind. Like what if Chandler was watching us right now. He probably wants to talk to Kurt again. I won't let him get anywhere near my angel again.

We had just turned around to head back when I saw him.

"Kurt, I need you to listen to me. Go back to the apartment. Once you are there, call the police and fill in the girls. I see Chandler. I will keep him here until the police arrive. Tell them he is armed this time. That will make them come sooner.

He nodded and quickly made his way back to the apartment.

I turned around and said, "Hey Chandler!"

He saw me and slipped into an alley. Lucky for me, this alley had a dead end.

"Chandler, I'm not going to hurt you. We just need to talk." I said cautiously.

"Then talk," he replied while turning around by the end of the alley.

"Stay away from Kurt. Honestly, you've scared him senseless. You really think that scaring him more is going to make him want to be with you? I guess you don't know Kurt that well do you."

"You know what, Blaine, I'm getting real tired of you interrupting my plans," he said and pulled out a pocketknife.

"Whoa man, keep that over there. I just wanted to talk," I said starting to panic.

_Calm down, Blaine. Kurt and the girls will be here with the police soon, _I thought trying to calm myself.

"Yo, Chandler, drop the knife or Santana will go all Lima Heights on you," screeched a familiar Latina.

She walked forward and gave him her most menacing look which once made the toughest guys in our school cry.

Chandler was visibly shaking and dropped the knife. I didn't want to see what Santana planned on doing, so I backed out of the alley to find Kurt sitting with his head between his knees.

"Hey, angel," I said as I sat by him.

"Hey, the police are coming. Lucky for us, we have Santana because they won't be here for another twenty minutes or so. Apparently, police patrol is more important than gay kids being attacked by another gay kid," he ranted while keeping his head between his knees.

There were tons of people everywhere, but no one paid much attention to us.

"Look up," I said and he looked at me.

"This will all be over soon. The police will keep Chandler, and somehow, I am going to find you a lawyer. Then, everything will be okay, and we will only have to worry about one thing- us."

"I love you so much," he said then we saw a police car slowly rolling by.

"I have an idea," I said then jumped up.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So this chapter took a little bit longer to write and it was like 2 and 1/2 pages on microsoft word. Not a terrible cliffhanger at the end, but I hope you guys like this chapter. I've done my best to update daily. I need some feedback though. I won't update again till I get at least 5 more reviews, so review away. I love you all *kisses* sorry for being creepy. ENOJOYYY**

**-Morgy**

Kurt POV

Blaine was up and after the police car in a matter of seconds. Thankfully, the car stopped and the officer listened intently to what Blaine had to say.

He called for backup and came over to talk to me.

"Are you Kurt?" he asked and I nodded. "I'm Officer Daley. I just wanted to let you know that recently we've had some rather biased volunteers at the NYP, so since your friend called the police station instead of 911, these volunteers were rather let's just say being prejudiced. These people have been giving me crap since they started volunteering. I'm still not sure why they are there, but I do know that they do not like gays. If I would have found out about this situation the first day you called, I would have personally helped you out the entire time."

It took me awhile to process what he was saying, but then it hit me. "You're gay?" I asked.

He laughed and nodded. "Yes, I am. My boyfriend is a detective for the NYPD. Now, let's go check up on your friend and the little creeper."

This made me laugh. Not once did I ever meet an officer with a sense of humor on the job- let alone a gay officer.

We stood up and walked down the alley to find Chandler unconscious on the ground and Santana leaned against the wall filing her nails.

"I'm going to say you did this out of self defense," said the officer puzzled at how she managed to knock him out.

"More like friend defense," she said and came over and hugged me. "I love you, Kurt. Please don't let things like this slide by me for so long again."

I laughed. "Santana, I know you could beat anyone's ass any day. Nothing is ever slipping by you again. And I love you too."

Officer Daley scooped up Chandler and carried him to the police car where he cuffed him and put him in the backseat.

Blaine was watching everything from afar and finally made his decision to come over to me.

I barely got a word out before his lips were on mine.

"Thank. God. You're. O-kay." he said between kisses.

I laughed. "Good to see you too."

"Okay, hold up! Why is one of our officers who is supposed to be on patrol here?" screeched what seemed like an ordinary passerby.

Officer Daley sighed and mouthed 'volunteer' then turned to her and said, "My job. There was a situation. I handled it. Apparently it's been going on for awhile, and they called the station twice both times being told other things were important because you assumed gay men were involved."

"Was I right?" snapped the lady.

I spoke up, "Yes, but that doesn't deny us the protection from the NYPD. We are citizens, not terrorists nor tourists. Why can't we get protection from the city we live in?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE GAY! WHY CAN'T YOU DEMONS GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULLS? GAY IS NOT GOOD!" she screamed.

I saw Blaine had his phone recorder out and recorded everything she said.

"Okay, but we'll just press charges against Chandler and the volunteers at NYPD for not providing us the ability to be protected in the city of New York, and also directly you for saying that directly to three gay men and a lesbian. We recorded it so there is no denying. We can also get your name from Officer Daley, so go on with your life and have a nice day," I said calmly.

She stormed off and Blaine gave me the tightest hug ever while Santana stood there with tears in her eyes.

"San, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, you're just the best gay rights activist I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. I haven't really met any, but what you just said was perfect." she gave me a hug almost twice as tight as Blaine's.

For once, things started to feel good again.

XXX

"Okay, so what do you wanna do?" Blaine asked. We were laying on my bed trying to figure out what to do with the whole situation.

"Well, Isobel said that there are a few company lawyers who may take my case if I pay a small sum, but I would feel uncomfortable doing that," I explained.

"There are tons of lawyers in New York, but they all cost so much money," Blaine said, exasperated. "If I could some money from my dad, it may work out, but I doubt he will even listen to me."

"I can always fall back on Isobel's lawyers if I need to."

"NO! I just remembered somebody who may be able to help," he said while jumping up to get his phone that was across the room.

"Care to elaborate?" I asked.

"Well, my awesome uncle whom I haven't spoken to in awhile, thanks to my dad, is a lawyer in Columbus. He may do something for us," he said while scrolling through his phone.

"Why haven't you spoken to him in awhile?" I asked.

"My dad doesn't want me to 'infect his side of the family' because that's 'where the money is' or something like that," he said while still looking through his phone. "Here's his firm number. I guess that'll do for now."

Blaine POV

I hit the call button and heard a secretary answer the phone.

"Hello, I need to speak with Kenneth Anderson. Tell him that it's Blaine," I said.

_"Sir, I need a last name," _ she said.

"He'll know," I said starting to get agitated.

_"I cannot connect you unless I have a last name," _she snapped.

"Anderson," I said and I heard her quick intake of breath on the other end.

_"Terribly sorry, I'll connect you right now."_

I relaxed slightly.

_"Blaine, is that really you calling?" _I could hear my uncles smile through the phone.

"Yes, Uncle Ken, it's me. I need a favor of you."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, so I got three reviews. Not the five I asked for, but it'll do. I think it's been a week. I got a new story follower today, so that's why I decided to post a new chapter. I'm sorry to be punishing you with a filler chapter, but every story has a boring chapter. Plus it's short. I hope you guys like my filler chapter, so enjoyyyy**

Blaine POV

I was extremely happy. Uncle Ken was going to fly out and represent Kurt. He was also doing it for cheaper than Isobel's lawyers. Kurt seems really nervous about everything though.

We were in the living room waiting for the cab we called so we could pick up my uncle from the airport. He seemed really jumpy.

"Kurt, what's wrong," I asked.

"What if Chandler doesn't get charged. He could go back on the streets. He could still follow me everywhere. Honestly, I don't mind about the cranky old people at the NYPD. They can all burn in hell for what they said, but still. I'm so scared, Blaine," he said.

I was taken aback. "Kurt, he won't come anywhere near you again. Even if he doesn't get charged, you are filing a restraining order. Plus, there is no way he will ever get past me."

"Bee, what about when you go back home?"

"I'll just stay here. There's such a thing as cyber school you know."

"But you'll miss your last year of Glee club. You're their 'Rachel Berry' this year. Think of all of them, Blaine. Don't let them down."

"Kurt," I started knowing he had a point, "I would never want to let the Glee club down, but they have Marley this year. She can take over anything she has to. I really do not want to leave McKinley before I graduate, but I don't want to leave you out here-"

"Blaine, you will go back to McKinley. There is no way I'll let you stay out here. But trust me, the minute you graduate, your ass will be back here."

I couldn't help but smile and kiss him.

"We better go," I said after I stopped the kiss.

"Okay," Kurt breathed.

XXX

At the airport, we waited for my uncle just outside of security. He walked by and I barely recognized him because I haven't seen him in years.

"Uncle Ken?" I asked when he walked by us.

"Blaine? Is that you?" he asked and I nodded my head. "Wow, I barely recognized you. It's hard to find someone when the last time you ever saw them was when they were ten at least."

I laughed, "Okay, well this is my boyfriend, Kurt. He's who you agreed to help out."

"Well then it's great to meet you, Kurt. I wish we could've met under better circumstances, but I guess in a way I am your lawyer for the next few weeks. Just think of me as family," Uncle Ken said to Kurt.

"Thanks, Mr. Anderson," Kurt said.

Uncle Ken looked at him and said, "Kurt, just call me Uncle Ken."

He nodded and we went to get his luggage.

**Sorry it's short!**

**Okay, so I want at least five reviews again. It didn't work out well last time, so I'm counting on you guys. If I don't update soon it's because I didn't get the five reviews or I'm playing my brand new open keyed flute!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, so lucky for you guys, i didn't go to school today. This chapter was out of boredom. It's kind of long, so you're welcome. I hope you guys like it! Review if you looooove it! Enjoyyyy**

**-Morgy**

Kurt POV

I'm just nervous. There is no way I can go through with anything having to do with Chandler. Just seeing him again made me have a near panic attack.

On top of all of that is just... Blaine. He did so much for me. I still have barely forgiven him. Things have been so cloudy in my mind and it's just so frustrating.

We were currently in the cab ride back to my apartment. Blaine was sitting between me and his Uncle and kept grabbing for my hand.

I wouldn't let him. As much as it hurt, I needed some sort of distance even if we were crammed into a tiny cab.

By the time we made it back, Blaine seemed very confused and his Uncle was oblivious because he doesn't know anything besides what's going on with Chandler.

I showed Ken to the guest room that thankfully Rachel and I added last minute. He was starting to unpack once I left.

I found Blaine in my room.

"Maybe we should talk now," I said as I closed my door.

"Okay," he said. "I'm dreadfully sorry. What I did was so stupid and wrong."

"Did you even think how this would affect me or us?" I snapped finally letting some of my emotions come out. "Did you even think at all for that matter?"

"Kurt... I don't even know. I wasn't thinking at all, but before you assume anything, nothing happened."

"I see where this is going. You didn't do anything more than kissing. All you could think of was me. Blaine, you may have been my first boyfriend but I'm not stupid. You're excuses won't get you anywhere," I was practically shouting and Blaine's uncle could probably hear me by now.

"Kurt, I didn't even kiss him. He made me meet up with him. I was on autopilot. I didn't even know what I was doing. I got there, and he made a move. I knew it was cheating before his lips touched mine." Somehow he sounded completely calm. He was hiding his emotions. I hate it when he does that, and now is really not a good time to hide emotions from one pissed off Kurt Hummel.

"Blaine, I get that you are telling the truth, but until you learn to emote your feelings when you speak, just leave me alone."

"Kurt, I-"

"Leave me alone, Blaine!" I shouted and he got up and left.

I barely saw the tears in his eyes because the tears in mine were clouding my vision.

XXX

Blaine POV

I knew it was going to happen. I knew we were going to talk- correction, fight. I just didn't know it would happen today. It hit me like a bus. I should've known something was up when we were in the cab.

I could hear Kurt crying in the next room and it took all of my willpower not to go in there and hold him till he was better.

I wasn't in my best state either. I had just run my hands through my hair and the gel is basically gone.

I assume my uncle heard mostly everything because he stuck his head out of the guest bedroom and said, "Come here."

I walked in and collapsed face first onto the bed.

"So I heard you and Kurt fighting," he said. "What's that all about?"

I lifted my head and said, "A while ago, I cheated on Kurt. I didn't even kiss the guy, but it was cheating and I felt terrible. The last time I was here in New York, I told him and we sort of broke up. I guess we didn't really break up though as much as we were... just separate and alone. Once I found out everything going on with Chandler, I came back not thinking of everything that happened before. We decided we were going to talk once everything blew over. It just came a little sooner than expected. He doesn't trust me anymore. I barely trust myself."

"That's harsh, kiddo. What I'm wondering is why you would spill all of this out to me when we haven't talked since you were a kid?" he said.

"You know I can't talk to Dad about this kind of stuff, and Mom is probably as simple-minded as you get. I mean, she's my mom, and I love her, but you know her too. She goes along with whatever Dad says," I ranted.

"Your parents are as strange as they get. They really can't accept you, huh?"

"No, not really."

I heard the front door open and close. "Kurt, Blaine, where are you guys?"

"I'm in here, Rach!" I called.

I could hear her footsteps come closer then she opened the door, "Who's this?" she asked with a smile.

**Hey guys! Hope you liked it! Remember to review! Love you all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I realise that my version of what happened between Blaine and Eli C. was WAAAY different than on the show. I apologize, but go with it and heartbreak will most likely be spared. Maybe. This chapter has some tears. I started with someone new at the beginning. Hope you guys like the new POV. Also, at the end of the chapter I'm going to reccomend a story to you guys. It's just amazing. Anyway, enjoy chapter 9!**

**-Morgy 3**

Chandler POV

I can't believe I did that. I really like Kurt, and I let my instincts get the best of me.

Well, I guess my instincts are like Rose's on _Two and a Half Men_.

I stalked him. I freaking stalked him. I scared the hell out of him and basically brought Blaine back to New York to sweep in and save the day.

I was waiting for my parents to come get me. The bail was a small price, and my parents are filthy rich. It was like buying toilet paper to them.

If toilet paper was a couple thousand bucks, but you get the idea.

I seriously hate myself right now. I've been missing classes at NYU just to STALK somebody.

I'm never going to be able to forgive myself.

XXX

Rachel POV

I was excited to meet the guy that was going to be helping Kurt, but I was really curious as to why Kurt was shut up in his room.

I quietly excused myself from the guest room and made my way to Kurt's room.

I knocked then made my way in to see him sitting on his bed with a tear-stained face and red eyes.

"Oh, honey," I quickly moved to his side and put my arms around him. "What's wrong?"

"Blaine and I talked," he said and managed a pained smile. "It didn't go as well as I planned. He told me that he never even kissed the guy which is good, but he wasn't emoting anything. He looked like he was telling me something minor that he felt bad about."

"Blaine is complicated. You know he wasn't exactly raised the same way as you. His parents gave him a cold shoulder, so he's dealt with things that made him feel bad for most of his life. It's not the best excuse, but I really think that you guys can work things out. You're soul mates."

"Yeah," he sniffed, "soul mates"

I could see a real smile creep onto his face, and I decided that my work there was finished.

XXX

Blaine POV

I was pacing the guest room. Rachel had left, and I knew she was going to talk to Kurt. My uncle left so he could find the New York office for his firm.

I was left alone with my thoughts.

_I will talk to Kurt again tonight, _I convinced myself. _He is my soul mate. We shouldn't be apart for more than a day. It's just unbearable. _

I walked into the living room to find Rachel getting ready to leave again.

"Where are you going Miss Berry?" I asked.

"Grocery store. If you talk to Kurt again tonight, let your emotions show. He doesn't like the rock you become during an argument," she said.

_That's why he was upset,_ I mentally face palmed.

"Okay, Rachel. Get some good food at the grocery store," I replied and winked.

She giggled and left the apartment.

It then hit me. Me and Kurt were finally alone. We can talk without anybody listening.

I raced back to Kurt's room and stopped right before the door to catch my breath. Then, I walked in.

Kurt didn't look too bad. He had dried tears all over his face, but he had his headphones in and seemed to be smiling contently to himself.

"Hey," I said and he looked up.

Kurt removed his headphones and said, "Let's start this over."

I smiled and moved to sit by him.

"I'm devastatingly sorry. I feel like such a bad person. Nothing ever really amounted from meeting that guy. I thought we weren't meant to be. The realization that I was just an idiot hit me not a moment too soon. If I would have gone any further, I would hate myself even more," I explained. I didn't even have to follow Rachel's advice because tears were rolling down my face without any of my say in the matter.

"Blaine, you aren't a bad person. I don't completely trust you yet, but I don't NOT trust you. You just need to build that trust up again," he choked back a sob and I saw fresh tears running down his face.

I leaned over and kissed away his tears.

"I love you so much," I said then kissed him.

He pulled away and said, "I love you too."

"Let's get ready for bed. You look exhausted," I said then stood up to find a pair of sweats and Kurt's pajamas.

We changed and I held him close until I heard his breathing slow to signal that he was asleep. Then, I allowed myself to fall asleep as well.

**So I want you guys to read Perkins Academy for Young Women by EmmyMichelle. It's really different. It has a few OC's but features a lot of warbers such as Nick, Jeff, Trent, etc. It's super good, and I hope you guys read it. It's an amazing story. And Em, I know you're reading this, update soon. :) **

**Until Next Time ~~~Morgy 33**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Yay lucky chapter number 10! Did any of you read EmmyMichelle's story? Well, I made this chapter extra long. It took awhile to write. It's kind of like a filler chapter because not much is going on, but it's better than the last filler chapter. I worked hard, so I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**-Morgy :)**

Kurt POV

I woke up the next morning and felt content. I didn't know why until I saw the curly mop that is Blaine's hair and remembered the events of the night before.

_At least we sorted some things out, _I thought as a wiggled out of Blaine's tight grasp.

I quietly made my way to the kitchen and found a note left by Blaine's uncle.

**_Went back to the office. Sorry to miss breakfast, but it will be best to get this done as quickly as possible. Enjoy your morning. :)_**

**_ Uncle Ken_**

Now knowing that there would be one less person at breakfast, I went over to the cabinets to find something to make for breakfast.

I noticed that Rachel went to the grocery store which meant we _finally _had the ingredients for my famous omelets. I will never share what is in them.

I quickly gathered ingredients and got to work.

I was almost done when Blaine waddled out and wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey, you," he mumbled into my shoulder.

"Hey, are you fully awake? Or do you need some coffee?" I asked.

He perked up, "Coffee please."

I laughed and poured him coffee then shooed him away to the kitchen table.

Once the omelets were finished, I put one aside for Rachel then joined Blaine at the table with ours.

He happily took his first bite. "Mmm, I will never know how you make these so damn delicious."

"A magician never reveals his secrets," I joked.

"I smell omelets," I heard a sing-songy voice say.

"Rachel, yours is out here," I informed her.

"Yay!" I heard her shriek and saw a blur of color as she ran past.

Blaine snickered to himself and Rachel came back and lightly slapped his arm.

"You would do the same thing," she said and sat down with her omelet.

"You two are the weirdest people ever," I mumbled and continued to eat my breakfast

XXX

Isobel wanted me back at work today. I was really iffy about whether or not I should just call off sick, but Blaine practically pushed me the whole way there.

"You need to get your mind off of things. Focus on work. Have a nice day," he said before we parted ways in the lobby.

"Okay, I'll see you later. Love you," I said and pecked him on the lips.

"Love you too. Tell Isobel I said hi," he kissed me again and turned to leave.

Once he was out the front door I heard the squeal.

"Kuuuurt that was so cute!"

I laughed, "Hello Isobel. How are you this morning?"

"Good. Can't say the same for our secretary," she said.

I gave her a look of confusion.

"She feels bad about letting Chandler in here. I got a whole rant earlier. I also found out that she has a crush on you," Isobel babbled as we walked up to her office.

"Well, I'm flattered, but people having crushes on me got me into a very sticky situation."

"Oh! Did you get a lawyer yet?"

"Yes, Blaine called his uncle in from Ohio who happens to be a lawyer. Because he's doing it for family, it's going to be even cheaper than the company lawyers you so kindly offered me. I really appreciate that by the way. If I couldn't find anything else I would have gladly taken you up on that."

"That's good. You seem really happy today. No offense, but I would still be scared out of my mind."

"Well," I started, "The police did take Chandler in. I'm rather scarred from what he did, but really I think Blaine has helped me the most. If he wasn't here right now, I would probably be hiding in my apartment still trying to get help from the police. They wouldn't help me at first because I'm gay."

"That's ridiculous. I'm going to do something about this. I have some connections with _Good Morning America_ . We are going to get you an interview later this week. Let's start something to bring some awareness," Isobel ranted.

"It wasn't the NYPD itself. Just some stupid volunteers. I didn't even know people could volunteer there. I just want to get through the whole Chandler thing before we start making a fuss about those prejudice volunteers."

"Okay, well we should get to work. We have a long day ahead of us my dear," Isobel said and picked up a binder full of design ideas.

I laughed and moved over to look at the designs with her.

XXX

Uncle Ken POV *I don't know much legal stuff besides what I see on _The Good Wife. _Sorry if things don't make sense

I was rushing around this really fancy New York office for my firm trying to find the right papers to help Kurt.

Thank god I work for a nationwide firm otherwise I would be doing all of this paperwork in Kurt and Rachel's apartment. That would have been too much work and time.

Once I finally found the right paperwork for a restraining order, I filled out everything possible. Now I just need Kurt's signature, so I put the papers into my briefcase to take back.

As I was walking out I ran into an old friend from law school.

"Brendan Alvin Reed. Long time no see," I said to get his attention.

"Lookie here. If it isn't Kenneth Anderson. Why don't we have some coffee?" he asked.

"Sure, let's go. We can catch up," I said and we left to find a coffee shop.

XXX

Brendan and I found a little recluse coffee shop with very little people in it and ordered drinks.

"I thought you lived in Ohio. What brings you to New York?" he asked.

"My nephew's boyfriend, Kurt, has a stalker. The police got him into custody, but my nephew, Blaine, and Kurt were having trouble finding a lawyer. Blaine remembered I was a lawyer and gave me a call. My firm is nationwide, so it was no problem flying out to help them. I don't know if Kurt will actually have to go in to court, but I'm helping him get a restraining order," I explained.

"Oh, I heard about that. The stalker's parents have a few lawyers in my firm. I think they might lay the case onto one of the lower guys. If not, I might get stuck with it. Don't you hate it when you're stuck on the wrong side of the case?" he rambled.

"It helps when you can convince them to plead guilty. Otherwise, you have to either lose or lie. It's really terrible," I agreed.

"I better go. I went to that meeting on my lunch break, and now my break is almost over. I'll see you around Mr. Anderson," Brendan said as he stood up.

"So long, Mr. Reed," I said and watched him leave as I finished my coffee.

I decided to take the papers to Kurt's work, so they will be signed sooner.

I asked for directions to the building and started the walk over.

**Review guysss! Recommend me to your friends if you like my story!**

**-Morgy**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I think that I'm going to have to end this soon. Otherwise, it will just be a bunch of Klaineyness. Theres nothing wrong with that, but I think I'll have to move on to other stories soon. If you guys have any ideas on how to continue and/or end this PM me. Also, I love reviews, so you should leave some. Love you all!**

**-Morgy**

Isobel POV

I had just sent Kurt to the coffee room for his break. He was working too hard for his first day back.

Once I leaned back in my chair to rest my eyes, my desk phone rang.

I sighed, annoyed, and answered with a rather forceful, "Yes?"

"A Mr. Anderson is here to see Kurt Hummel," said the secretary rather meekly.

"Which Anderson? Lawyer or boyfriend?" I asked because she was being really vague.

"Lawyer, ma'am."

"Send him up." I hung up my phone and leaned back yet again.

A few minutes later I heard knocking on my door.

"Just come in," I called and the person did as I said.

"I'm guessing Kurt isn't in here right now," said the man sheepishly.

"No, I forced him to take a break about five minutes ago, so he should be back in about five more even though I told him to take twenty minutes." I sighed at his stubbornness while the man laughed.

"He reminds me of myself. Whenever something bad happens, I just turn into a major workaholic. The worst being when my brother cut off contact between me and my nephew. That's not what I came here for. As you probably already assumed, I'm Kenneth Anderson- Kurt's lawyer. I just have some papers for him to sign and I figures may as well get them done soon."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Mr. Anderson. I'm Isobel Wright. Call me Isobel because everybody does" I smiled sweetly at him.

"Well, then you can call me Ken if we are going to be informal, Miss Isobel," Ken replied and winked. I giggled then stopped myself.

_Am I seriously flirting with Kurt's lawyer? Clearly he doesn't think there's anything wrong with this_. My thoughts were interrupted by Kurt coming back into the room with two coffees.

"You looked tired before, so I brought you a coffee," he said to me then noticed Ken sitting there. "Oh, hello. What brings you here?" he asked him.

"Some exciting paperwork. It's the restraining order for Chandler. He is not to be within 100 feet of you or follow you anywhere. Sound good?"

"Perfect," Kurt said and quickly signed the papers.

Ken put the papers back into his briefcase, and said a quick goodbye then exited the office.

"He was handsome," I said while spinning in my chair, coffee in hand.

"Sweetie, you think everybody is handsome," Kurt said teasingly.

"Oh you know what I meant. Those Andersons must have a hot gene in their DNA or something."

"Stop with the science. All I need to know is that my boyfriend is attractive. Who cares about the DNA?"

I laughed, "True that. You should go home soon. I'm taking the rest of the day off in about a half an hour. It's not worth it for you to stay too."

He grinned, "Sounds good."

XXX

Kurt POV

Isobel shooed me out of her personal office. Seeing Uncle Ken made her really happy today.

I was in the lobby when that secretary motioned for me to come over. She ended up pulling me into a side hallway.

"Kurt. Well first of all, you probably want to know my name. My name is Maribel Howards. I'm the new secretary as you know. I did let that Chandler guy up to the office and I feel so, so, so bad," she seemed like she was going to start babbling so I cut her off.

"Maribel, honey, I'm not mad at you. I barely know you, and you barely know me. You had no way of knowing that this guy was a stalker. It's not a usual occurrence. You had no idea." I put my hands on her shoulders. "You are forgiven."

She started to giggle and I slowly took my arms away.

"Are you sure that you're gay?" Maribel asked.

"100 percent positive. Plus I have a boyfriend. Sorry, hun." I smiled at her then texted Blaine to meet me at the coffee shop.

As soon as I sat down with our orders, Blaine came in through the front doors. He noticed me by the side window and sat right next to me instead of the usual across from me.

"Why the sudden change in position? We always sit across from each other," I stated.

He smirked and said, "Well I wouldn't be able to hold you if I sat across from you." Then he snaked his arm around my waste which made me blush a mad red.

_Damn you, Blaine. I should be used to this by now_ I silently said to myself.

"I've had so much coffee today. I'll be bouncing off the walls by the time we get back to the apartment," I said as I took yet another sip of coffee.

"Then let's burn off that energy by taking a walk in the park." Blaine said then dragged me from the seat.

**Reviews make me write and I would love some feedback!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys. I just quickly typed up this chapter, so it's kind of short. I feel like this story is kind of coming to a close, but if you have an idea for a twist in plot or a way to finish fabulously feel free to PM me or leave a review. Speaking of reviews, I do love them. I love it when I get feedback. Again, I'm sorry for making you guys wait. Before break, I was buried under piles of homework and was only on my laptop when needed for schoolwork. I only have a few more days of break and I PROMISE that I will try and write more. So enjoy this short chapter. Next one will be longer I swear.**

**-Morgy**

Kurt POV

We were racing each other around the park which looked more like me chasing Blaine because it's hard to run in my shoes. No matter what it looked like, it was fun because Blaine would look behind and smirk at me which of course forced me to run faster.

A middle aged woman stepped in front of me at some point and sent me and her to the ground.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry," I said as I helped her up.

She just looked at me sternly and said, "Why were you chasing that man?"

"Oh, I wasn't chasing him. We were racing," I laughed.

"Well, he's been ahead since I spotted the two of you ten minutes ago."

"He's athletic, and it's impossible for me to run in these shoes," I pointed to my shoes which had a heel on it.

This made the woman crack a smile.

Blaine had finally circled around and came back.

"Kurt, you okay. I saw you two crash into each other." Blaine rambled looking really worried.

"I'm fine. Do you believe that I wasn't chasing him now?" I asked the woman after replying to Blaine.

She laughed. "Yes I do, but you never know here in New York. Anything could happen, and it's all happened before."

I laughed too. "Well I am really sorry for that little crash."

"It's fine. You two enjoy the rest of your day." the woman said with a smile.

"We will," I said and felt Blaine's arms snake around my waist.

The woman just smiled again and walked away as Blaine set his head on my shoulder.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" I asked him with an amused grin.

"I'm just protecting my Kurtie. He can't suffer another fall like that again."

I laughed then turned around so I could kiss the tip of his nose. "Come on. Let's go back to the apartment. I know exactly what I want to make you for lunch."

**Guys, if you have any idea on where this could go please please please tell me. I love you all!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I figured out a way to go on with this story. It's almost like Kurt and Blaine switch roles in being the victim. You'll have to keep reading to see what exactly I mean by this. Anyway, this chapter wrote itself in like 30-45 minutes. That's really fast for me. I apologize if anything sounds awkward because I never really catch my own awkward phrasing. If you don't understand something just tell me through review or PM and I will try to do better next time. I hope you guys don't mind the plot twist but I like this story too much to just end it. I love reviews, so leave some after you read this chapter. I love you all! Enjoyyyy**

**-Morgy**

Blaine POV

I think the park really helped Kurt take his mind off of some things. That lady did give him a chuckle though, but she was really nice and seemed to accept us. The last thing Kurt needed was to run into a homophobe- literally in this case. I crack myself up sometimes.

Kurt had banished me to the living room while he made lunch, and lucky for me my uncle was sitting in there with a phone pressed up against his ear. It looked like he was talking about something rather serious, so I sat there quietly and secretly eavesdropping.

I'm pretty sure it looked like I was messing around on my phone, but I was just mindlessly going through apps with one ear open to see if I could hear the conversation. I could only catch my uncle's half of it though.

"I'm here to help him"

"Yes I do know that he is gay"

"I also know that he is dating your son."

That made me start to think for myself. _Why is he talking to my father? He has nothing to do with any of this. _I thought to myself suddenly panicking.

I was broken out of my panic when my uncle said, "Blaine, your father wishes to speak with you."

I took the phone from him then put it up to my ear.

"Hi, father," I said meekly wishing for this conversation to be over as soon as possible.

"Blaine Devon Anderson, what the hell do you think you are doing in New York?!" my father shouted through the phone.

"I'm helping my boyfriend. You may not like it, but I don't care. You weren't even there when I left. You and Mom were on some luxury cruise with Cooper for his birthday. I bet you didn't even know that I was on Spring Break and could've gone with you guys- not that I would want to go with you anyway." I tried my best to stay calm and not yell like he just did.

"You did not ask permission to leave, and you sure as hell did not ask if you could drag my family into your faggy little issues with your fairy boyfriend."

This set me off, "Don't you dare refer to Kurt as that! Say whatever you want to me! Just don't bring Kurt into whatever issue you have! Oh wait, your issue is that your just ignorant homophobe who clearly has no intentions for his son to be happy. Also, even if I haven't seen Uncle Ken since I was young, he gladly came in a heartbeat to help Kurt, so it's not that your family is a bunch of homophobes- it's just you, you bastard."

"You will not speak to me that way. You are coming home on the next plane back to Ohio."

"Actually I have a flight booked for the day before Spring Break is over. Just enjoy whatever time you have left to be without me before I come home."

I ended the call and gave Uncle Ken the phone back.

"That went well," he said while giving me a look.

"I assume you heard all of that since he was using his quiet voice," I laughed at my own little joke. The man only ever yelled at me.

"Blaine?" I smiled at the sound of Kurt's voice.

I jumped up to kiss him. "Hello, beautiful." I said then kissed him again.

"Something's wrong. I heard you shouting and there isn't a football game on. Did you talk to your dad?" Kurt interrogated. Damn, he knows me too well.

"Yes, but it's nothing a kiss from you can't fix," I said then leaned in to kiss him again.

He pulled away much sooner that I liked.

"I need to finish lunch. Why don't you go in my room and call Cooper or someone else who might know how you can escape the wrath of your father."

I sighed knowing that this option would probably be better than making out with Kurt while he burned whatever he was making.

"Fine. I love you, you know that?" I said as I walked to his room.

"I know. Love you too." He smirked and winked.

In this moment I realized how our roles were very much reversed. Everything with Chandler was downhill from here. Kurt may be emotionally scarred, but he was dealing. Now I'm just having issues with my father which is taking me uphill.

I got to Kurt's room and dialed the number of the person who's helped me most with everything- from coming out to my father to dealing with his homophobic wrath now.

The phone rang twice before an answer.

"Hello, Mom?"

**Reviews make me write more :) I may update tomorrow, but if I don't Happy New Years/New years eve. I really appreciate all of the support I've gotten for this fic, and I'm currently thinking up ideas for future ones. I love each and every one of you, and if you love me I'm on twitter. Same username. If you tell me that you are reading my story I will follow you back :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Guys, the next chapter might be the last :O I really am grateful for those of you who did follow and review. But don't get sad now. There's at least one chapter to go. I might make a sequel that deals with what all really does go down with Blaine's family. Maybe. Anyway, the second-to-last chapter is always the best right? No? okay. This chapter is a New Years gift to all of you because the next time I update, it will be 2013! Yayyyyyy! So i hope you all enjoy and my twitter name is morgypooh123 if you all would like to fangirl with me over twitter! I love you all and once again enjoy this chapter!**

**-Morgy**

Blaine POV

"Hello, Mom?" I said uncertainly.

"_Blainey! I am so sorry your father said those things. I don't know what got into him. He was just so angry when we got back and you weren't here_." she started to ramble.

"Mom, calm down. He just wants a reason to be mad at me. I don't even care at this point. I do want to apologize for leaving without talking to you. Kurt was just having such a hard time what with having a stalker out here-" I was cut off by her shouting.

"_A stalker! Sweetie, I don't even care at this point. Is everything good now? Please tell me that Ken has it under control_."

"He does. Everything is good. I don't want to leave Kurt out here by himself but he has Rachel and that's enough for now. I'll have to come back before school starts back up after Spring break. I have everything down to the day before so I don't have to spend days alone in the house with _him._"

"_I promise that I will calm him down. Hopefully I'll get him down to insulting your being then sulking in his office_."

This made me laugh. Most people don't realize it, but my mom is always on my side. We just have an act that makes her seem like she doesn't do anything at all. She's probably the reason my father isn't abusive. She always calms him down after one of his rampages so it's safer for me to be in the same house as him. We also joke about what he does to me because we are just that dysfunctional.

"I'm gonna have to go, Mom. I love you," I said.

She whispered into the phone, "_I love you too, Blaine. If I can't calm your father down before you get home you can stay with Sam for a bit_."

"Okay, thank you. Bye."

"_Bye Blaine_"

I sighed as I heard her end of the line cut off. Then I put my phone back into my pocket and made my way to the kitchen where I saw Kurt's masterpiece of a lunch.

XXX

"You made mac n' cheese," I tried to stifle a laugh.

Kurt got defensive, "Homemade, and you know that it's your favorite food of all time."

"I can't argue with that," I said as I put some in a bowl and began to eat it.

It _was _delicious, so Kurt got me there.

"So who'd you talk to?" he asked as he sat down with his own food.

"My mom," I said shrugging off the conversation.

It didn't work too well.

"Your mom? You've always told me that all she does is stand off to the side and let your dad do whatever."

"That's just an act. Mostly for my sake. Because he doesn't know that she is on my side, he doesn't think twice when she tries to calm him down later. It's probably the reason he hasn't actually laid a hand on me before. If it wasn't for her, I would most likely be abused."

"I can't believe how casually you just said that."

"That's because it's normal for me. I've been living like this since I was fourteen."

Suddenly I felt Kurt's lips on mine.

"What was that for?" I asked when he pulled away.

"You sounded like you needed love. I'm gonna fix that," he said with a smirk then kissed me again, moving to sit on my lap.

Of course Uncle Ken walked in at that moment.

"This was not what I was expecting to come across when I came to get my lunch," he said while laughing.

I smiled into the kiss then pulled away. I could practically feel the pout that was going to come from Kurt, so I kissed his cheek and he started beaming.

Sometimes I wonder how I can read him so easily.

"Sorry, Uncle Ken," I said over my shoulder.

He just laughed then left the kitchen with his food.

"I love you," I said to Kurt.

"I love you more," he said then hugged me. It looked really awkward considering he was sitting on my lap, but I could've stayed there forever.

XXX

Josephine Anderson POV

I hate how poorly Charles is treating Blaine. It's his own son, and today just sent me over the edge.

"Charles, we need to talk," I said as I walked into his office with two cups of coffee.

"Yes?" he said with a questioning look.

"It's about Blaine. I'm tired of standing off to the side while you verbally abuse our son. If you won't listen to him then listen to me. No matter what his sexual preference, he is your son. He's the little baby with the curly hair that you held in the hospital for a week straight. You loved that boy with all of your heart for the first few years of his life. Then, you just became a distant father, and a terrible one once he came out to us. Just think of that baby. So full of life, and you loved him." I said very calmly looking into his eyes.

I saw the rage coming from a mile away.

"You dare tell me how to feel about that thing. It may have been my son at some point, but not anymore. The demon has taken over his soul."

He probably would have kept going if I had not stood up.

"Maybe if you had a real conversation with him, you would see that he is so much like how you used to be. Full of so much happiness and potential. You don't have to, but he's coming back the day before McKinley goes back into session after break. Just sit in here and think for as long as you like."

I left the room with tears in my eyes. He had started to shout again, but I just ignored him and went to where we kept the boys baby pictures.

My personal favorite that I always looked at was taken when shortly after Blaine was born. Charles was holding Blaine and had a huge smile on his face while Cooper looked at Blaine over his father's shoulder smiling just as big. The caption underneath read: _"My Boys"_

I set the picture on the table so Charles may see it when he finally calms himself down. Then I picked up my car keys and decided to go for a drive.

**Okay so reviews make me write faster, and would you guys like it if I made a Blangsty fic based off of what goes down with his family here? If not I am going to make an abuse one at some point or a better Kurt angst one because this story was not nearly angsty enough for my liking. Please review! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Final chapter. *tear* I really do appreciate all of you who followed, favorited, and reviewed. I may continue this with Blaine's story. If I do it needs a title, so feel free to leave suggestions. I was thinking "Dont' Mess With Blaine" you know to keep up with the whole "Don't Mess" theme for the sequel, but it seems kind of cheesy. **

**I apoogize ahead of time for this poor excuse of a final chapter. It was the only way I could wrap it all up. Sadly, that makes it my shortest chapter out of all of them. I love each and every one of you. Enjoy the last chapter while I think up ideas with how I can make the sequel.**

**-Morgy**

Kurt POV

Rachel and I took Blaine to the airport after he and his uncle said their goodbyes back at the apartment.

Things really were starting to look up on the Chandler situation. We had a court date set that would hopefully put him on probation at the very least. Blaine told us that if we needed him to testify, he would be on the next plane back to New York. Uncle Ken is confident that everything will go swimmingly, and the restraining order will be in place in a few days.

I really did not want to send Blaine home so soon, but Spring Break was almost over. McKinley started up again the next day.

Blaine should not have to go home to his poor excuse of a father. At least he has his mother though.

We got to security where we sadly had to say our goodbyes.

I pulled Blaine into a tight embrace and whispered to him, "Please be safe at home. Don't let him damage that pretty little face of yours. I love you so much baby."

I could feel his smile as he whispered back, "I love you too. I promise I'll try to stay safe. I'm so glad we worked things out. I can't live without you. Tell Chandler to go to hell for me while you're in court."

I giggled as I pulled back and captured his lips in a sweet kiss.

We sadly parted and he hugged Rachel goodbye.

"I love you Blaine," I said as he turned to go through the metal detectors.

He turned back and smirked while saying, "I love you more." Then, he went through security.

I grabbed Rachel's hand and she led me back outside where we had a cab waiting.

**So did you guys like this story? Please review your thoughts and I need title ideas for a sequel that will most likely happen! I love you guys!**


End file.
